


Goodbye, Jo

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection Vol. 2 (May 2016-June 2018) [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Drama & Romance, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Murder, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Michiru Kaiou is a famed new Hollywood actress (under a new name), and she is about to be on the front news page! However, a personal scandal haunts her, and she has to cover it up from ever being leaked to the press; even if it means killing someone to do it.  And why not?  It's California, after all.Featuring OC's Joanna Stevens, Michelle Nevins, & Selene Grant





	Goodbye, Jo

At a church, a girl with long blue hair appeared from the double doors, as it was lightly raining. She walked down the aisle, as tears rolled down her face. She was kneeling to the altar, as she was crying. She went on one knee, as she turned to the altar. She nodded, as she bowed her head.

“God… Please forgive me… for I have done wrong. I didn’t want this… at all.”

She went closer, as she said, “Oh, please… From whom all strength and comfort… forgive my pettiness and pride. I am vain and willful, I know… I think of only myself, than others… O lord, make me repent my sins… for I understand… Make me ugly… I know now that I wanted to be as beautiful… but more beautiful as the others… only…”

She cried on the floor, as the sun was now shining. But then…

“CUT! Print it!”

The entire scene was all an act. The director approached the girl, who stopped crying and said, “How was it?”

The director said, “Beautiful, Minerva baby… That was an amazing scene.”

“Well, I did kinda felt emotional.”

“Beautiful, nonetheless.”

He called to the staff to set up the next scene, as the girl approached a woman with short blonde hair, in a business suit. She kissed her, as she said, “That was beautiful, as even lovelier as you.”

“Thank you, Haruka…”

They shared another kiss, as two women appeared. One was pale with long brown hair, done in a braid, with a black blazer, white shirt, and blue slacks. The other was dark-skinned, with long blonde hair, and a pink blouse and mauve leggings. The girl in the blazer said in a British accent, “Miss Minerva Lane, I wanted to bring this nice lady to come over.”

Michiru smiled, “Well, of course you did, Michelle, darling. How are you, sweetie?”

Selene said, “Yes, thank you. My name is Selene Grant, I am a publisher for the _Atlanta Gazette_. If you don’t mind, may I ask you a few questions?”

“An interview is fine. Sure”

Haruka, Michiru, Michelle, & Selene walked together, as they showed Selene and Michiru to their seats. They sat down on some chairs, as Selene asked her, “Now, Miss Minerva Lane, I would like to know, and 20 million readers out there, how you feel about being nominated for an Academy Award, and only in your first standout year.”

Michiru smiled, “Well, I _can _tell you that I am not thrilled and excited to be nominated for an Academy Award, being that I am a very new actress.”

Selene said, “Of course. You’re a popular artist in the Japan area, and only in your 20s.”

“Well, it’s no stranger that I would thank everyone for being a part of something swell, including everyone that I work with.” Michiru stated, “But it’s _no surprise _that I’m gay, and that it’s no scandal. But I personally thank the one person who made me from a local girl in Tokyo to a box-office bombshell. And that’s my manager and lover, Miss Haruka.”

Haruka giggled, as Selene said, “Indeed. But seeing you’re still young, and in college, my readers want to know when you two will tie the knot, one day?”

Michiru blushed, as Selene asked, “I’m serious.”

Michiru smiled, “Well, we have time… but one thing I can promise you is that you’d be the first to know.”

Selene joked, “I better be!”

Michiru said, “Well, at the moment, I--.”

A flash was made, from a camera, as Michiru was stunned. She stopped talking, as she saw, from a distance, a woman with long auburn hair and big breasts. She was wearing a magenta long-sleeve blouse and beige pants. She was waiting by the doorway of the set, as she looked around. A flash was made, as the woman had left. Michiru was turning pale white, as Selene asked, “Miss Lane? Are you okay?”

Michiru nervously said, “Uh, Haruka… Please, take me to my trailer…”

Haruka held her, as she said, “Is something the matter?”

Michelle asked, “What’s wrong? Is she okay?”

Haruka stated, “She’ll be fine.”

Michiru replied, “I wish to continue, but I feel a bit woozy.”

Haruka and Michiru left, as Michelle pleaded, “Minerva, YOU can’t leave in the middle of an interview!”

She sat down and sighed, “I have no bloody idea what was wrong with her, Selene… I’m sorry that this just happen.”

Selene smirked, “Don’t apologize. Take it from a girl like me _and _her, who plays for the _other_ team. I believe she has romantic suppression.”

She giggled, as she leaned by Michelle, “To be honest, Michelle, I’ve been snubbed by royalty and circus stars… but _never _from a nominee for an Academy Award.”

She laughed, as Michelle grumbled.

* * *

_Hollywood… Tokyo… Los Angeles… New York… You name the place where you see a movie being made, and I’ll show you drama from behind the scenes. Take Miss Michiru Kaioh, a.k.a. Minerva Lane, occupation: up-and-coming actress; who is nominated for Best Breakthrough Actress for an Academy Award. However, in about a couple of moments, she and her girlfriend, Haruka Tenoh, will be involved in a shocking moment in Michiru’s past. While this is all girl-love, this is a tale of suspense and romance, as something in Michiru’s hidden past will reveal why she became the newest It-Girl in movies… and straight into her own personal “**Tale of the Bizarre**”._

* * *

** _Tales of the Bizarre #29:  
Goodbye, Jo_ **

* * *

In her trailer, Michiru was lying on the couch, feeling worried. Haruka asked her, “Is something wrong?”

Michiru said, “It’s her…”

“Her who?”

“You _know _who, Haruka! I meant the girl I saw… Okay. It’s Jo.”

“Jo, who?”

“DON’T LIE TO ME! I hope it’s my imagination! But I thought I saw her…”

Haruka realized it, as Michiru hugged her, panting in fear. She said to her, “Joanna? I thought she was dead.”

“I know,” Michiru panicked, as she explained, but a knock on the door was made.

Haruka set her down and said, “Okay. Just keep it quiet, Michiru… I’ll take it from here.”

Haruka opened the door, as a furious Michelle barked, barging into her room. She protested, “Are you out of your sodding mind? Running away from Selene Grant, in the middle of an interview?!”

Haruka explained, “It’s all right. And I _won’t _let anybody stand on her head, just because she felt under the weather! Minerva is fine, but it’s because she is overworked, and not to be teased by Miss Grant or anyone else!”

Michelle complained, “Well, it’s as simple as that, eh? Maybe _you _can afford to brush off the Press, but as publicity head of this studio, I _can’t_!”

Haruka kisses Michiru, as she said, “Don’t worry. I can fix this.”

Michelle barked, “You?”

“That’s right.”

She showed Michelle the door, as she talked to her, privately. Michiru whined, “Haruka!”

Haruka said, “Just give me a minute with her. Besides, I can smooth talk a charming doll like Selene Grant, more than anyone else.”

Michelle pleaded, “Haruka, please.”

Haruka said, “Be right there.”

She shut the door, as she said to Michiru, “Okay, listen. Look, I want you to forget all this.”

Michiru sobbed, “Haruka!”

Haruka stated, “It’s fine. You were in a lot of pressure, seeing things… You’re tired, overworked… Now, _maybe _what you saw was a very beautiful groupie that somehow resembled Joanna, okay?”

Michiru sobbed, “But I’m sure it was her… I don’t get it… I think maybe you’re right. You’re always right.”

Haruka stated, “Well, I’m going to talk with Miss Grant. You take a relaxing shower, and I’ll be right back.”

She left, as Michiru went to the bathroom, in her trailer, as she went to take a shower. As the water was running, the door opened, and the busty woman in magenta appeared. It was Joanna, as Michiru stated. She snuck in, as she giggled. She shut the door and looked around the trailer. She then nodded and sat down on the chair. The phone rang, as Joanna sat down beside it. Michiru appeared, in a bright cyan robe, as Joanna greeted to her, “Michi-Chan~!”

Michiru gasped, as she winced, “Jo…”

Joanna smiled, “Now don’t act like I’m some sort of nightmare or android stunt girl… It’s really _me_, your loving Joanna, the last of those funny femmes of Florida.”

The phone rang some more, as Joanna said to her, “You wanna answer that? I don’t mind it.”

Michiru growled, as she said, “What are you even doing here?”

Joanna offered the phone, but the phone stopped ringing. Michiru explained to her, “Jo… baby… darling… It can’t be true. The newspapers said that you were killed in an accident in Singapore.”

“Oh, that… That shows to go ya that you can’t trust the obituaries. HA, ha, ha, ha, ha! A joke I made~!” Joanna explained, “Well, the truth is, I faked my own death. You know me, sweetie. I switched wallets with one of the girls that died, and the cops won’t know it’s me. I mean, I’m on probation, for what I did in Ontario, years ago. Only trouble was, you can’t trust the police, anymore… especially from a woman that is witness a dame, like you, who changed my life.”

“One little shoplifting incident, and the judge sent you in, for 60 days. I was lonely, alright. Haruka and I had a fight, that time, and I somehow wanted to talk to someone.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, that cute girl was named Tabitha Fires, and _not _Lil’ Joey! Three months later, I was in a bar in St. Louis, doing a striptease, all drunk, and was sent back to jail for five months, and that’s only under my real name. Those crummy news hawks didn’t give me second billing to the maniacs in the _State Penitentiary_. That’s show business.”

“You’re missing the point!”

“Sorry… The place looks swell…”

Michiru went to her clothes, as she said, “Look, I’m happy that you came, but I have to return to the studio.”

Joanna laughed, “Aw, don’t be too long. I’d love to see you, again, not much like the old days. I mean, remember our girls’ night outs we used to have? We usually have you laugh, seeing all the cute clothing we wear, during shopping trips, and you wore that hot tank top and skirt, which matches your hair. Remember the old days?”

“_You _and _Cecelia _are the very little things I want to forget!” Michiru barked.

Joanna giggled, “Aw, how sweet.”

Michiru stated, “Before I have a chance to call security… Why did you show up?”

Joanna said, “Well, funny story. I was busy in prison for that time, and I said to myself, “Whatever happened to that doll, Michi-Chan?”, and then, six months later, I got released, I figured I wanted to see a chick flick. But when I bought a ticket, I saw _not _just Michi-Chan, but Minerva Lane, on the screen, kissing that hot guy. And then, it hit me, you were there, as the female lead! You have a new body, new name, and a new set of beauty, in which I’d love to make out with…”

Michiru growled, “You little whore…”

Joanna pleaded, “Baby, please. I don’t mean to be very perverted. You’ve changed. And I like it. So what if you have a new flame? We still love each other, my Michi-Chan… And I was just to compliment that sexy cool hairstyle you have… and that $2.4 million smile from the dentist.”

Michiru barked, “YOU and I _never _dated. That was a one-time fling, and you were drunk!”

She threw her clothes at Joanna, as she glared at her and barked, “How much would it cost for you… to get out of my life, forever?”

Joanna smiled, “Oh, I’m not into money. That’s greed. Let’s not be commercial… at least until you _win _the Oscar. I mean, _if _and _when _you win it.”

She cackled, as Michiru called, “Jo, wait!”

She halted her, as she said, “Where are you going?”

Joanna went to the door, as she said, “Out. I got places to be. Don’t worry, I might come back, during the Academy Award party. I’ll let you know. But as the old saying goes “_Don’t call us. We’ll call YOU_”. Ciao.”

She smirked, and left Michiru’s trailer. Michiru felt worried, as she said, “This woman… What does she want from me?”

* * *

At the Academy Awards, a man in a tuxedo appeared, as he was on the podium, holding up a gold statue. He announced, “And the award for _Best Breakthrough Actress _goes to…  
Minerva Lane!”

The crowd applauded, as Michiru was overjoyed. She hugged Haruka, as she went to the stage. She laughed, as everyone was still applauding. She held up the Oscar and smiled to the crowd.

**XXXXX**

At the party, Michelle was holding onto her Oscar, as she said, “Job well done, I say.”

She approached Michiru and said, “Miss Lane, some other people out of town did not make it, but we’d like for you to meet, outside.”

Michiru giggled, “Oh, sure. I mean, that’s what a party is for.”

They stepped outside, as a group of reporters appeared, flashing camera bulbs at her. Michiru held the Oscar up and smiled, “Thank you… everyone!”

They took pictures of her, as Michelle said to her, “Now, let’s go deal with that mess with Miss Grant. Excuse me.”

They went to Selene, who was sitting on a loveseat. She saw Michiru, who was smiling to Selene, “Hello, darling.”

Selene smiled, “It’s wonderful to see you. Congratulations, my friend.”

“I know. It’s a dream come true, yes.”

“I know.”

“Well, can you believe all this?”

“No, I can’t. But I’m proud of you. You’re going places.”

Haruka appeared, as she said to Selene, “Excuse me, but do you mind if take her off your hands, for a moment?”

Selene smiled, “Not at all. She’s all yours.”

Michiru giggled, “We’ll be back.”

They left, as Selene was treated to a glass of wine, by the waiters.

At the hallway, Michiru whispered to her, “Thanks for saving me, back there.”

Haruka asked, “Michiru… Did you find out about Jo?”

Michiru nervously said, “Yes… And, well, she was real…”

Haruka said, “I can’t believe she has a crush on you.”

“I know.” Michiru replied, “But she was too clingy, you know?”

Haruka said, “Oh, just forget it. She’s not coming, anyway. Relax a little.”

“You’re right. She’s too dense to know when to come in a gala, like this.”

Haruka helped herself to a drink, as she asked, “How about I hold onto that, before you drop it on your foot?”

Michiru smirked, “Not on your life.”

Haruka offered a drink, as Michiru smiled in happiness. Suddenly, she gasped, as she saw Joanna, dancing with a man in a green suit. She nervously asked, “Ha-ha-ha… Haruka?”

Haruka was about to say something, as Michelle appeared, barking at Michiru, “Minerva, _can’t _you go and stay at least _five minutes _with Selene?”

Michiru smiled, “Oh. My apologies, Miss Nevins.”

Haruka replied, “Don’t worry, she can go there, for a full five, and then we’ll have a chat.”

She left with Michelle, as she barked, “You better be.”

Haruka laughed, “Look, she needs a little time. Sure you’d understand?”

Michiru walked by, as she smiled to the man in green, “Hi. May I have this dance, uh, with _her_?”

He smiled and gave Joanna to her. Joanna offered to dance, as Michiru whispered in anger, “How long do you think I can believe you, you E-cup airheaded smoked cheese brain nitwit?”

She barked, “And don’t you dare say anything, with that rat infested mouth of yours, until we are private, you dumbass. I’ll be upstairs, in ten minutes; third door on your left.”

Joanna nodded, as Michiru left to do her interview with Selene. Joanna walked off, as she went to the refreshments table. The man in green asked, “What was that about?”

Joanna replied, “There are a lot of things you don’t know about _Minerva_. She and I had a little chat, girl talk. Don’t worry, bro. I’ll be fine.”

She left, as she waited ten minutes.

**XXXXX**

Ten minutes later, Joanna was upstairs, as she looked for Michiru’s room. Michiru was hiding in the shadows, as she waved to her. She whispered to come in, as Joanna waltzes in, in a skip and a jump. Joanna sat down in her bed, as she said, “Hi, Michi…”

Michiru said, “Alright. You came. Let’s talk privately.”

She shut the door, as Joanna said, “You know, you have a nice joint, but you are a bomb, baby. This is the life, huh? You, me, and Oscar.”

She held the statue, as Michiru barked, “Get your hands off it!”

Joanna smiled, “Oh, don’t be chintzy. I’m proud of you. The one girl that I admired, and all of a sudden, she’s the new face of Hollywood. I had every confidence that you’d win it. I never showed up, over the past four days. I’d never jinx you.”

“How did you sneak into this party? It’s black tie and gowns! And you’re not wearing any! Just your polyester knock-offs!”

Joanna stated, “Please… It was easy. The bouncer threw me out, when she said I’m not on the list. But I showed that bastard. So, I dressed in a disguise, and said I was a press.”

“You mean you went in, masquerading as one of the reporters?”

“Duh. That’s what I was, a _Press_. That stupid moron let me in, without a problem.”

“What ELSE did you tell him?”

Joanna said, “Nothing, Michi… At least, _not yet_.”

Michiru asked Joanna to name her price. But Joanna stated that she doesn’t have a price for it, under the current situation. Michiru said that she’s not afraid of her, anymore, as she snatched the Oscar back from her hands. Michiru even said that Haruka knows all about it, and they are dating. And even so, if she knew about Joanna, she’d take care of her.

“Your personal manager, that mannish slut?” Joanna scoffed.

Michiru smiled, “That’s right.”

“_How_ personal?”

“We’ve decided what to do about you… and every pig has her price. And I’m calling you that, you fat-chest sow.”

Joanna gasped, “That’s so hurtful.”

“Oh, bite me!”

“What is the offer? I mean, what is the idea you have?”

Michiru explained to her that the general idea is that Joanna has to live in Mexico, and away from _Minerva Lane_, within 500 yards. And if she wants any cash from her, she should talk to Haruka, only she’d willingly say NO to her, being she was a no-account ex-con who doesn’t change, at all.

“I also mentioned that I had a hole in my head, which can fit a large cup of coffee! HOW ELSE DID I DATED _YOU_?” She bellowed.

Joanna cackled, “Easy, Michi-Chan… That’s my girl that has changed me, for the better. I have withdrawals and urges, but I can move on.”

Michiru went to the door, as she said, “You may leave now, but come by tomorrow morning for the deal, _NOT _at the studio, but give Haruka a call, and she’ll tell you where you can get the money. I refuse to talk to you, a second longer. I have guests, downstairs. And for the record, call me _Minerva_, from now on.”

Joanna pleaded, “Sure, it’s fine you and that manly girlfriend of yours can be that finicky. But I’d never do anything to ruin you, Michi. I mean, here I am, willing to do anything for a hot piece like you, only to realize that I would be given a bribe to go away… of course, the fishes, that’s how we call the buff dudes in the pen, and _screws_, which is how we call the warden… The fishes would rather be given a _handout… _just to give the proper request… or in this case… _extortion_.”

Michiru gasped, as she was fuming, “What are you talking about?”

Joanna said, “Well, I mean, you won the Oscar, I got a new lease in life… It’s that I don’t want any money in the sorts.”

“But that’s what we’re talking abou--.”

“No, it’s okay. I mean, we have _everything _we needed…”

“We?”

“This is California, baby – _Community property_. What’s mine is yours, and yours is mine.”

Michiru was furious. She barked, “Now, wait a minute… You sneaky little bitch! I’m telling you right now… You WON’T GET AWAY WITH IT!”

Joanna said, “What’s wrong with that? Always getting with something? The whole thing’s ridiculous!”

She showed a map layout she drew of her own private home with Michiru, done in pencil and marker. She said that she’d like to live in a huge mansion, knocking out a few houses in the Los Angeles area, here and there, and even having to learn more about the properties in the Real Estate market. Michiru snatched the layouts and crumpled them up in a ball, extremely angry. Joanna was unhappy, but then stated that it was all for a new life. Not just for herself, but for Michiru and her new flame.

She explained further, “Look at it this way… I wanted to live next door to you, through our community property, and we all have a friendly neighborhood in LA. With your pay in movies, we’re on easy street.”

Michiru stated, “If anyone in the Press ever found out that I once dated you, and helped you changed your life, though failed at it, miserably, my career wouldn’t be worth a dime, to you or anybody else!”

Joanna added, “Yeah, but that’s the old ways. The smart thing nowadays is to come out of it, the hard way.”

“How? Like a snake up a roof, like you, who is crawling into my life, now? You’re out of your soft-skulled mind!”

“No, no. Listen to me… picture this in a scenario,” Joanna commuted, “A poor bastard pays his or her debt to society – _me_. A half a year in the cooler she gets. And don’t spare the details, because the news on the internet would love it to pieces. _Five long months… _and when the warden shakes her hand to say goodbye, who’s waiting for you in the front gate, welcoming back to society? You guessed it. The same girl that changed her life, only _now _she happens to be Hollywood’s newest doll of cinema. And she is waiting for that same poor schnook, with a heart as pure as gold, like a golden brick from the _First National Bank_.”

She approached her, as she clasped her tightly, “Michi-Chan~! We’ve got it made, baby!”

They started to make out, as Michiru pleaded for her to stop. They fell to the floor, as Joanna couldn’t stop kissing her. Michiru tried to break free of Joanna’s lusty grip, as she reached her right arm out and grabbed a golden trophy in her trophy case. As Joanna placed her shoulders down, Michiru let out a yell, as Joanna whispered to her that she’s all hers. And then…  
**WHAM!  
**Michiru struck Joanna in the head, with the gold trophy, as Joanna fell, out cold, with a bloody gash on her forehead. She was motionless and out cold, as Michiru was growling, on her knees. Michiru hyperventilated, as she landed two more strikes to the head.  
**WHAM! WHAM!**  
She stopped, as she was whimpering, “Jo… Jo, you have to understand.”

Joanna said nothing. In a panic, Michiru tried to wake her, but no luck. “JO! Jo?”

She cringed, “Haruka? No… No, no… Please, Haruka! Haruka?”

She went to the door, as she was stopped by Haruka, who was seeing a panicked and scared Michiru. She asked, “What’s wrong?”

Michiru sobbed, as she let her in. Haruka gasped, as she asked if that was Joanna. Michiru nodded, as she sobbed, “I didn’t mean to… I… She was onto me… She wouldn’t take her hands off me! I couldn’t help it!”

Haruka felt her pulse, as she said, “Well, you are finally free of her. You were only trying to help Joanna… _obviously…_”

“Is she--?”

“Yeah. She couldn’t be any deader, than a cold mackerel.”

Michiru was shocked, as she whimpered, “No… I killed her?”

“Oh, yes. And you’re free of her. But if anyone asks, it was out of self-defense. I mean, girl-on-girl rape is popular in the internet scandals.”

“HARUKA!”

“I’m kidding!” Haruka joked at her.

“This is no time to joke! What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. Maybe--.”

A knock on the door was made, as Michelle called out, “You bloody little minx!”

Haruka said to her, as she kissed her, “I’ll be right back. Hold tight.”

She went to the door, as Michelle scolded at Haruka, “You promised! You promise me she’d cooperate! This is a party for the Press, and we haven’t even got a photo of her with the Oscar, yet!”

Haruka stated, “It’s alright, Michelle. Hang on.”

She went back inside, as she grabbed Michiru’s Oscar, and then grabbed the gold trophy, the weapon that Michiru used to kill Joanna, and wiped the blood off of it, with Joanna’s blouse. She went back outside and said to Michelle, “How about this? Have her take a photo of her with _both _of these.”

Michelle nodded, “Now, you’re talking. See if she’s ready, and then be right downstairs, now! I can’t wait that long! It’s _her _neck, more than mine! I have a job in the studio, Haruka!”

Haruka said, “It’s alright. Give me ten minutes.”

“Fine, ten minutes. NOT a second late. Take your time, but _ten _minutes!”

“Right.”

Michelle left, as Haruka went back in Michiru’s room. Michiru was worried that she and Haruka could lose everything, if they ever found out that she killed Joanna. And that her only reliable help is Haruka, herself. It crossed her mind, as Haruka kneeled to Joanna’s body. She said, “Yes… Did she sneak in, or was she an invited guest?”

Michiru said, “No. She was a sneaker, as we only had the caterers and entertainment, down in the living room. She snuck in as one of the Press. I’m sure nobody knew her.”

Haruka said, “Well, there’s one solution… Let’s give Joanna a proper burial.”

She explained that Michiru has a cedar trunk in her closet, and Michiru knows the combination. Haruka plans to stuff the body in there, but they chose to play by ear, since they have about 55 seconds to get rid of the body from this house. Michiru asked her what she’d do about the body, if they’d leave. Haruka knew of an excellent plan, and that she is long overdue to do this to Michiru. But first, she picked up Joanna’s prone corpse and snuck it into the closet. She hung her on a hook, as Haruka said, “Good. We’ll have enough time to prepare. Now, we have lots to do, downstairs. Stick with me, and we’ll be safe.”

Michiru pleaded, “But we can’t leave the body _here_.”

Haruka said, as she shut the door, “For now. You may be charming, but you don’t even make a lover to this _Amazon_. Even if you don’t need lipstick.”

They shared a kiss, as they went hurried downstairs.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, downstairs, Michelle was apologizing to Selene, as she said, “I am so sorry that this is happening. Minerva isn’t one to be very hostile in a party.”

Selene giggled, “Oh, please. She’s worthy of being a very beautiful actress… but you and I both know that we can ruin her, with rumors.”

Michelle stated, “And me, the head of the publicity department, mudslinging on an innocent newcomer? Woman, you’re off your rocker!”

She blushed, “Maybe on another new actress, but I’d never do that to an Academy Award winner.”

Selene blushed, as she said, “Oh, Miss Nevins, I’m glad you’d make things sensual.”

She kissed her on the cheek, as she added, “But don’t you dare tell the _Gazette _about it!”

Michelle whispered, “Promise.”

She continued, “She’s under a tremendous strain. I don’t even know what’s wrong with her.”

Selene stated, “Now, look… I happen to represent 300 different newspapers, and I didn’t come here, dressed as some ghetto urban magazine columnist, just to see a newcomer Academy Award winner disappear, in numerous times, just because she sees the Press, all for the FREE booze and chicken salad! Five more minutes, and if she doesn’t come, I’m gone!”

Michelle stated, “Oh, now, come on… Let’s not you and I make a misunderstanding. She’s coming, I promise.”

She walked off, as she waved to Selene, “Call me.”

She went to the stairs, as Michiru was coming downstairs. Michelle barked, “About damn time!”

Haruka and Michiru walked together, as Michiru smiled, “Sorry for the wait.”

Haruka said, “See, I told you. _Ten minutes…_”

Michelle looked at her watch, “No… It’s been _five_.”

Haruka explained, “That girl is exhausted. She took me forever to finally let her speak her mind, and speak to the Press. She understands.”

Selene teased, “Oh, you’re a fraud…”

Haruka then said that she has an announcement, as she went to the band, in the living room, to halt the music. Michelle asked, “What could she be up to?”

Selene smirked, “I don’t know, but I have a feeling that it’s something _that _shameless.”

Michiru smiled, “Oh, Selene, were you just leaving?”

Selene confessed, “Oh, no, I couldn’t leave. I wanted to know more.”

Haruka announced, “Everyone! May I have your attention? I have an important announcement, and would you all gather around, by the stairway?”

Selene said to Michiru, “I love her. She’s so tomboyish…”

Michiru stated, “Well, you’re a little late, Selene. I happen to have her in my arms.”

All the guests have gathered, as Haruka made her announcement.

“Hello, everyone. Now, uh, I know this is sudden, but… this is a bag announcement that you need to know, firsthand.”

Selene whispered to Michiru, “For heaven’s sake, Minerva, when are you ever going to marry her?”

Michiru said, “Oh, like I told you, Selene, whenever she decides to marry me, or even wants to propose, you’d be the _first _to know.”

Haruka announced, “Before I march into this, I like to have moral support, in which I want you people to supply. Minerva, darling?”

Michiru went to Haruka, as Selene whispered, “No… She wouldn’t.”

Haruka stated, “Now, as you know, Minerva and I have been together, for quite some time, and so, I know this is sudden, but I think it’s time to let it out. Ladies and gentlemen of the Press, and to my devoted friends and colleagues, I want everyone to be the first to know… that Miss Lane and I are to be married.”

The guests applauded, as Selene protested, “THAT LYING LITTLE BITCH! SHE TOLD ME I’D BE THE FIRST TO KNOW!!! THEY CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!”

Michelle calmed her down and said, “Easy, Selene… You and hundreds of others.”

Haruka called out, “EVERYONE! Hold it! Now, I want everyone to know, that this idea came to me, through a blinding flash of inspiration. Sadly, there was one tiny detail that has been overlooked…”

She called to the guests, “And that detail is this… I haven’t asked the bride-to-be.”

She went to Michiru, as she whispered, “Michiru?”

Michiru giggled, as she hugged her. Haruka said, “I do believe that it’s a YES.”

The guests applauded, as Selene asked, “When’s the wedding?”

Haruka explained, “Well, let’s not rush into things. But we’ll be married, soon enough. In fact, if she didn’t say NO, we’ll be on the first marriage booth in Tijuana, in one hour. And normally, we’d do it here, but then Hollywood wouldn’t be kind on _Lesbian Marriages _on US social media.”

Selene asked, “Where are you going for the honeymoon?”

Haruka replied, “I’m sorry, Selene, but I’m afraid that is the _one _thing the bride and groom should keep to themselves. Anyway, we’ll be packing up, and will be ready within an hour or so. All I can tell you is that if I’d known already, there’d be champagne. But for now, the bar remains open.”

They went upstairs, as Selene giggled. Michelle smiled to her, but Selene scowled at her. She whispered, “This is an insult to our life…”

Michiru knew this was sudden, but she knew that they needed a large trunk, to leave with Joanna’s body inside. Haruka knew that it was legit and true, since she loves Michiru. But after what her now-fiancé did, it was the perfect cover-up.

Minutes later, Haruka stuffed Joanna’s corpse into the trunk. But it was hard, seeing Joanna was 5’11”. Michiru said, “I never knew she was a tall woman.”

Haruka joked, “She must’ve had a tryout in the WNBA. With that temperature control, there’s no telling how long we’d keep her in there. She’d be as stiff as a board, by now.”

She fit her entire body in, with difficulty. Michiru used sheets to cover her body, as Haruka shut the lid. Haruka asked, “Why didn’t you think of it?”

Michiru said, “Well, I never knocked off an old flame, before.”

Haruka said, “It’s perfect, since it’ll be padding. We can’t have her body rattling inside, when we go downstairs.”

She held up a road map, as she held a pencil in her other hand. She marked down the path they were going, for their honeymoon/body burial.

“Now, we should leave by Tijuana, by 11. Getting married there is a trying order, since it takes twenty minutes. Now I told Michelle, she can bring all the reporters as she wants. That’s _her _business. But where we go in our honeymoon is entirely to us.”

“But Michelle might follow us.” Michiru said.

Haruka said, “Well, the quicker we hide, the sooner we get the Press off our backs. Now, let’s study this map, carefully, and set the story straight.”

After 45 seconds, Haruka marked down a path from Tijuana, to her pinpoint destination.  
“Now, we start here, in Tijuana, we head east, to catch the main road, south. Then, we double back, near La Rumorosa, then we cross here, and hit point over here, and head back to the states in Mexicali. From there, can’t be more than another hour. Bury Jo, before daybreak. Remember that, darling.”

They kissed, as Michiru smiled, “Oh, Haruka…”

“One more thing--.”

A knock on the door was made, as Michelle appeared. She was very furious at both Haruka and Michiru.

“Well… Congratulations on your marriage… And I hope you’re happy. You’ve made a new devoted enemy out of Selene Grant, and worse than that, she’s _turned _on me.”

“Shame, Michelle. Sorry about that.” Haruka laughed.

Michelle huffed, “She gave me a preview of _Monday’s _column. And believe me, she has made sure that you have NO plans for the both of you, in the future, if you get my drift.”

Haruka joked, “Well, what do you want me to do, take her on a separate honeymoon, when we get back?”

Michiru whined, “HARUKA!”

Michelle looked at the road map, as she said, “Oh, I don’t know. Selene’s not a bad dame. Just give her a nice scoop. You know, like “What did you have for breakfast?” or “What is your morning routine?” or “What family you will have?” or all that sort of rot? She’d come around. Make it an exclusive.”

Haruka took the road map and said, “I think you know that it would be fine, just to make her apologize to Miss Grant. That sort of news is bullcrap.”

Michelle huffed, “Yeah, and it could save our arses and _three hundred _newspapers. The least you can do, Haruka, is to let Selene know where you’re going.”

Haruka stated, “Look, Michelle, I told you. Mexico. _DEEP _within Mexico. But it’s deep you cannot pronounce it. Once we find it, you can bet that Selene will know where we are, and you won’t find us.”

“You sure?”

“Not even with a Geiger counter or Selene’s twitching nose.”

She announced, “Michelle, I promise you… I will phone Selene, on the first week, an exclusive report of our honeymoon, where we will be. I guarantee it! She’s the only young chick to keep in the roost, to coin a pun.”

“I don’t know… I suppose it’ll work, and it’ll get me off the hook.”

Michelle went to the door, as Haruka said, “Michelle, Michelle… She can still be maid of honor, if things go well. What do you say?”

“Oh, alright. So long.”

She left, as two men appeared with a gift to Michiru. “Oh, Miss Tenoh, we want to know if you need help with the trunk, right now.”

Haruka said, “Oh, not yet. Give us a couple minutes.”

One man in denim said, “Okay, thanks. OH! And one more thing, my friend and I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement, and sudden marriage. So, we decided to give you a gift.”

Michiru was given a small box. Inside the box was a small bouquet of flowers. She giggled, “They’re beautiful. I don’t know what to say.”

The two men left, as Haruka shut the door. Michiru smiled and replied, “People are so nice in this world. I guess I’ve forgotten that.”

Haruka snatched a tulip from Michiru’s bouquet, as she opened the trunk and placed the tulip in Joanna’s dead hands. Haruka nodded, as she shut the trunk. Michiru asked why she did that. Haruka only replied that it was to pay respects for the dead.

* * *

One hour later, in a marriage booth in Tijuana, Mexico, Haruka & Michiru walked down the stairs, heading to their car. They waved to everyone, as they drove away, heading to their honeymoon. Michiru gave Selene a bouquet, as they walked to their car. Michelle and Selene waved goodbye, as Selene said, “Well, they’re gone. And here I thought they’d hide from their excursion.”

Michelle said, “I know where they are going. They better go with this story, or it’s my neck.”

She held up a spare road map and said, “How about a drink, Miss Grant, and I’ll tell you where they are heading. But, and please don’t tell them, just yet, I wanted to make this a surprise…”

Selene giggled, “Smart thinking, Miss Nevins.”

She stated, “But first, I’m gonna get a drink. You want to come with?”

She walked off, as Michelle followed her to the closest bar.

**XXXXX**

On the road, Haruka was driving down the road, as she was sitting next to Michiru. Michiru blushed and said, “I cannot believe we’re married now. This is so amazing.”

Haruka asked, “Have you forgotten why we’re here, on the open road?”

Michiru pouted, “Oh. Right… I keep forgetting…”

She looked in the back, as she said, “We’re the only car in the road. No one is following us.”

She sighed, as Haruka asked, “You’re tired?”

Michiru said, “It was just terrible. I feel very upset. But you know, I owe you my life… I owe you everything…”

She lied by her, as Michiru relaxed. Haruka continued driving, as she said, “You’re lying. You’re still upset over _her_, are you?”

Michiru sobbed, “Well, I can’t help it! Here I am, on the biggest night of my life, winning an Oscar and married to you, and I’m stuck with a perverted E-Cupped albatross in the trunk! And now she’s dead! How can I be happy? You know that’s so like her, to ruin everything!”

They continued driving, all night, they made it down the road to the middle of Mexico. After they stopped, they turned around, as Haruka figured that they should go back to Mexicali.

* * *

Moments later, Haruka arrived at the US Customs gate, as Haruka woke Michiru up. She moaned, “What’s up?”

Haruka replied, “We’ve arrived. I want you to play along. Since we came from America, we should be able to get through, with no problems. They will ask us where we were born, and with great courtesy, from the United States, and then they _may_ ask you have anything in duty you shall be paid in, and you say NO; unless you have a tax problem. I’m just trying going to test you or anything. They’ll recognize you, and you should be able to get through, easily.”

Michiru smiled, “I’m sorry, I kinda--.”

Haruka said, “Ah, don’t worry. We’ll be rid of her, soon.”

They went through the gate, as the guard asked a few questions. They drove through, with no problem.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Michiru looked out the window, as she said, “So, have we arrived yet?”

Haruka said, “We should make it, in time. I know a place to try.”

They parked outside, as Michiru spotted a small lodge. Haruka stated that they’ll spend the night here, until tomorrow. They shall bury Joanna’s body, tomorrow. Haruka stepped out of the car, as she opened the trunk. Michiru pulled out Joanna’s body, as Haruka said, “Leave the body, for the moment. I got this. You open the door to the lodge. There’s a key in the mat, by the door.”

Michiru asked, “Must we do it, tonight?”

Haruka moaned, as she panted for air, “If you mean bury her, the answer is NO. Joanna goes in the cellar. I’m tired. Tomorrow evening, Joanna is going to be buried deeper within the Earth’s crust, and near the bones of the dinosaurs.”

Michiru sobbed, as she turned away, “It’s unbearable to watch…”

Michiru grabbed her bag and went under the WELCOME mat, as she found the key. She said, “Okay. Haruka… You don’t have to.”

She opened the door, as Haruka and Michiru brought Joanna’s dead body in, as Michiru whispered, “Haruka… suppose no one followed us… and they think it was an act.”

Haruka said, “Oh, please. Who would believe you, carrying a six foot tall woman, with a gash on her head? It’s not like carrying the bride over threshold, but they can’t think of everything.”

They stepped inside, as Michiru turned on the lights. But…

“SURPRISE!” Men and women cheered, as Michelle was by some reporters and photographers. Michiru gasped, as Michelle was shocked.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?” She cried.

Michiru asked, “M-M-M-Michelle?”

Haruka demanded, “How did you find us?”

Michelle stated, as she held up a spare road map, “The road map! I was studying it and knew where you were going, and I had it all by memory. I mean, it’s nice that you--. What are you doing with a dead body?”

Michiru nervously sobbed, as Haruka stated, “Look, I’ll perfectly explain everything, Michelle, as long as you don’t tell--.”

“SURPRISE~!” Selene appeared from behind the couch, as she winked to Michiru. But then she shrieked, as she saw Joanna’s dead body, on the floor. Photographers approached Haruka & Michiru, as they snapped pictures at them.

Haruka growled, “Oh, great…”

Selene shrieked, as she pointed at Michiru, “MURDERERS! MURDERERS!!!”

Michelle whispered, as she examined Joanna’s body, lying face down, “My word… What have you done?”

Michiru wept, as the cameras continued to snap at her, “I… I didn’t mean to…”

Police sirens were made, as Michiru hugged Haruka, crying on her chest.

* * *

The headline was shown on the newspaper, the next day:  
“****_Up and Coming Starlet and Lover Arrested for Murder Charge  
__According to reports, a road map lead to a grim discovery, as newly married couple, Minerva Lane and her personal manager, Haruka Tenoh, were arrested at 2:17am, for the murder of a young fan and ex-con, Joanna Stevens (38). News believes that Miss Lane attacked Miss Stevens with a blunt object to the head, which was serious. An investigation is underway, concerning the outcome of the Miss Lane’s sudden attack._  
Miss Michelle Nevins, publicity head, who was anxious to know where the couple was heading for their honeymoon, refused to comment, as she was outraged by this moment, as she was responsible for providing the clue that led to the arrest of the Minerva Lane for the murder of Miss Stevens.”

**XXXXX**

At a small dark room, Michiru, dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit, was crying on the table. She pleaded to a detective, a man with gray hair and in a brown suit and pants, “You don’t understand… She was my friend, and she came onto me… She was being too lovelorn and sneaky.”

The detective said, “So, lemme get this straight… You were at your room, at around 9pm, and this woman, who you used to call a friend, snuck into your house, during a party, posing as one of the Press, was blackmailing you for property values in California.”

Michiru pleaded, “You don’t get it! She didn’t want money! I offered her a cash value to leave me alone… but, she just couldn’t stop. She wanted to have a community property for me and Haruka, and a home for herself. But if I told them that we are related as acquaintances, my career is over!”

The detective barked, “Murder towards that woman may be the _end _of your career, Miss Kaioh. So, you said, in your defense, that you struck Miss Stevens with one of your awards, after she was trying to rape you… and from the looks of it, you did it, out of self-defense.”

Michiru nodded, as he said, “The autopsy report said that she died of head trauma, and that she was struck _three _times.”

She wept, “I can’t help it! She was using me, as a worthless doll, all for her pleasure… It’s not fair! I own the Academy Award, and she just kept hassling me, saying that _what’s mine is yours, and what’s your is mine_… She made me do it. _Community Property… _She never changed.”

He said to her, “Miss Kaioh, you had to start again, in your career… only to realize that you were convicted for murder. You changed your name, you had a tainted and tortured past in your rebellious youth, and you wanted to become an actress. At long last, you had everything in your hands. _Minerva Lane, _a popular name in Hollywood, now nothing more than a fraud. Records say that you changed your name and everything. Your lover was an accomplice, since she knows what is going on with you. And now, after what you just did, the judge won’t believe you, if you struck her, out of self-defense. You struck her once, with one of your awards, and you bludgeoned her, again, _twice_. You only did that, because Miss Stevens have records of _you_, Miss Kaioh. Look at these charges – _public nudity, underage drinking, assault and battery, shoplifting, driving a vehicle without a license… _and so on! You’ve had a bigger rap sheet than Miss Stevens!”

Michiru sobbed, as she was crying, knowing of her former past. She sobbed, “She made me do it. I was… I was young, careless, and even trying. Miss Stevens was a wreck…”

He asked, “Let me ask you a question, Miss Kaioh… Is it true that you once sprung her out of prison, as a way of rehabilitating her? Let me remind you that it was these crimes you committed, as a way of serving your community service, and yet you didn’t succeed in your efforts.”

Michiru nodded, as she wept, “IT’S TRUE! It’s true… I wanted to change her… but I couldn’t try. It isn’t right. You change a person, all for happiness, in her future, and she never changes. That’s why I calmed her. I cannot have her repeat what I have done, in the past… and I never told anyone that, because I’d be labeled as a pariah. I wanted to make her be happy, and just get her thick head straight! She would never change. She wants me for extortion… for blackmail… for community property… and she wants to take advantage of me…”

She sniffled, “I’ll admit that we dated once, and I denied it, but… A woman wants needs; so much to live for. And she wasn’t my type, and I really didn’t mean to kill her. She does this extortion, every single time. She was a bad girl, then, and she is a bad girl, now… I’m not proud of what I did. But, I wanted to make her understand… I changed for her, in a way for her to make her not do the same thing I did, but it’s not fair! She just never understands.”

She blubbered, as she cried on the table. The detective comforted her, as she continued crying, knowing what she had done.

* * *

_A horrid past, broken promises, and disheartened moments. Miss Minerva Lane, a.k.a. Michiru Kaioh, an up-and-coming actress in Hollywood, now nothing more than one of the famous people in the scandal sheets. She learned that every star in Hollywood has her day, and that her nightmares would come back and haunt her. Her illustrious career ended, before it even started, because of a woman she tried to change, to make her feel better for herself and for everyone in humanity.  
Miss Michiru Tenoh, forever recognized as one of the Top 10 Stars in the Most Wanted list. Her name will forever be engraved, not in Hollywood’s Walk of Fame… but next to the other fallen stars before her… in the “**Tales of the Bizarre**”._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sailor Moon fic, albeit another AU non-canon story, this time starring our favorite “cousins” Haruka & Michiru. This story also features my OCs, Joanna Stevens, Michelle Nevins, & Selene Grant from “The Gang” series, all as their real names, but with different personas (with all three girls making their debut in the Bizarre series). While this is more of a suspense story, it does become fair to the same-sex relationships in this story.


End file.
